


Promare May Cry

by Chomgar420



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Noir, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chomgar420/pseuds/Chomgar420
Summary: A 50's "Film Noir" AU where Galo Thymos has opened up a detective agency. His skill at the job is questionable, but his passion is not. One day, on the brink of bankruptcy, he gets a new client with an unfortunate request that may ultimately bring them closer together.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- While the title, and the detective agency, are specifically pulled from the Devil May Cry series, this is not a DMC AU. This is a detective AU  
> \- This is very much still a work in progress and I'm putting this out there to gauge if anyone else is excited about this concept  
> \- I haven't written like this in a very, very long time. Over a decade. Apologies if it sounds or comes off weird.  
> \- Attempting to keep this to weekly updates of about 500-1000 word mini chapters

The world’s luckiest detective – that’s how people talked of him. If you wanted a thorough investigation by someone who left no stone unturned, then you’d almost certainly go elsewhere, but if you felt like your case didn’t have a chance of being solved without a little bit of luck, then Galo Thymos may your best bet. He certainly wasn’t someone with an eye for detail but, to his credit, his instincts were very often correct. If there was a detective play book he hadn’t even heard of it, let alone read it. Yet his successes were undeniable – his most publicised was when he accidentally stumbled across an organised drug cartel while in search of a client’s cat.

The nature of these successes, with many being accidents, meant that business was still slow. Not many were willing to turn to a detective who many viewed as someone about to fall off their lucky streak. It didn’t help that Galo’s office had its power and water cut off. The small building, on a New York city back street, had been a huge investment and he hadn’t priced in the cost of basic necessities upon buying it.

Still, he spent much of his time waiting at his desk for customers who never came. His passion and hardheadedness are all that kept the place open as he hadn’t truly received a client in almost two months. That’s why even he was surprised when a short figure barged through his door, soaked from head to toe by the rain that gushed down outside.

“O-oh.” He stuttered, gathering himself as he stood up from his candle-lit desk “uh… Promare May Cry, can I help you?”

The figure slowly approached the desk, gradually illuminating his features. He was a slender young man, seemingly in his twenties garbed in a full length leather coat and black suit pants that complemented his form. He placed his hands on Galo’s desk and began to speak.

“I need you to help me, Galo Thymos. No one else will. Please. Please do this. You need to...”

There was a level of desperation to his voice that stirred a protective instinct within Galo, but he kept his emotions uncharacteristically in check. After all, he needed to not scare his client.

“C-calm down, let’s talk about this first” he stuttered, sliding out the chair on the other side of his desk. “Can I get you anything? A towel? Maybe a drink?”

At his words, the client seemed to take notice of himself somewhat. He gained a little of the composure he had lost, took a deep breath and sat down in the chair, crossing his legs.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having” he responded in a noticeably more collected tone, pointing to Galo’s coffee cup.

Upon that response the air in the room seemed to get lighter. Galo’s cheerful demeanour returned and he quickly filled up a cup for the man across from him.

“Let’s start at the beginning” he said, sitting back down “I need to know the name of the man I’ll be helping, who are you?”

“My name is Lio Fotia” he stated, taking a sip from his drink “And I..”

A quick pause cut his words short.

“This isn’t coffee..”

He trailed off, looking at the cup he had just drank from.

“A true man stays strong to ideals and desires” Galo boomed, a renewed confidence flowing through him “And I’m a man who likes chocolate milk” he smiled, pointing his thumb to himself

This had clearly caught Lio off guard and his composure broke once more, even if only for a moment. He had just met this man, and even though he needed his services, he already had the desire to punch him in the face. It’s not that Galo had done anything wrong, but something burning deep inside him was telling him to punch this man. Really hard. Right in the face. He held off on these strange urges and continued where he left off.

“That being as it is” he said, brushing off Galo’s unusual retort “No one else can help. No one else even wants to help” His fierce gaze met Galo’s, piercing right through him.

“I need you to bring Kray Foresight to Justice”

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm less happy with this chapter, but I hope that people enjoy it nonetheless! Would love feedback of any kind and appreciate people taking the time to read this =)  
> Will be trying to keep this to weekly updates! Thank you

As quickly as the mood in the room had lifted, it had whipshawed back into solemn territory. Galo’s initial reaction wasn’t pleasant. He had barely sat back down, but he quickly rose to his feet at hearing this.

“How dare you..” he belted “Mayor Kray has been this city’s golden angel. He looked out for me personally and you have the nerve to-”

“That’s why it has to be you!” Lio stood up, cutting him off. “He’s the one responsible. He ripped away the only people I knew as family.”

A brief pause hung in the air before Lio continued.

“Please listen to me. Please hear me out. I’m not the type to beg for help, but you’re the last hope I have left. 

The outburst from Lio had caught him off guard. In his line of work evidence was everything but, as previously noted, he didn’t play by detective rules. What Galo drew his conclusions from was people. He wasn’t good with analysis, or scouring a crime scene – but he felt like he knew which people he could trust within minutes of meeting them. Lio’s words did not sound like the words of a liar. They were the raw statements from a burning soul – a soul that felt, to Galo, much like his own.

“Okay. Sit down and tell me everything” he motioned, in an unusually collected manner for Galo. They both then sat down for the third time in as many minutes – to an outside observer it may even resemble a game of musical chairs.

“Kray is an important man, but you have your reasons” Galo continued “What exactly did you mean with that outburst?”

“Mr. Thymos. You must have noticed.” Lio asserted “He’s looking out for you? Why exactly are you stuck in a back street subsisting off chocolate milk under the light of a candle?” Lio drew himself up straight and leaned in closer. “This investigation is for me, but I want you to understand there’s not a single thing that villain does to benefit anyone besides himself. Many more will die if he’s not stopped...”

Galo repressed the urge to jump to his feet again. Following the war, a younger Kray had taken Galo in to his own home. Even at the time, Kray had been constantly busy so their interactions had been less than one might expect from two people living together. Still, Galo knew Kray and had known him for almost as long as he was alive. He was a good man; he knew he was a good man. Why, then, did Lio’s claims not feel so outlandish to him?

“In my case...” Lio continued, a slight grimace coming across his face “I believe the people I call my family are being forced to create tools of war. Tools of an uprising.” A silence once again briefly hung in the air of the cramped detective agency. “If nothing is done… I’ll be next.”

This raised many more questions in Galo’s mind while providing few answers.

“Why me?” Galo asked.

“Who else could go up against Kray?” Lio quipped back.

He didn’t need to be particularly smart to understand what was implied. There had been rumours that the disappearance of a political opponent and a well known dissenter had been removed by Kray himself, but these accusations had seemed baseless. Galo, on the other hand, could be seen as political capital for Kray. While Galo wasn’t widely known by name – if the child that Kray had taken in suddenly went missing it would be hard to cover up. So, if what Lio was saying was true, Galo is one of the few people Kray would struggle to make disappear.

“Also...you have more access to Kray than any other detective” Lio continued.

Again, this was almost certainly true. While Kray had rarely made much time for Galo in his life the only other people with any sort of connection to Kray were rich and powerful. He was, after all, the mayor of one of the most influential cities on the planet.

Galo sat back for a moment and did something rather uncharacteristic of himself – he decided to think it over. Lio was definitely an earnest soul and even though he found it hard to believe what was he hearing, he couldn’t totally deny what was being said. His burning sense of justice meant that if there was even a chance of it being true, he’d be willing to take the risk. Additionally he probably could afford to pass up another job without having the agency repossessed.

“Okay” he said, leaning forward to meet Lio’s gaze “I’ll do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Setting up a meeting with Kray was already proving challenging. The two hadn’t really communicated at all since Galo moved out, but he had always hoped that Kray was watching over him from a distance. Seemingly that wasn’t the case. He sighed as the voice on the other end of the payphone told him, once again, that the mayor wasn’t available for conversation with “fans.”

“Did you tell him it’s Gal-”

Before he had even been allowed to finish his sentence, he was met with the dull dial tone of being hung up on. Placing down the receiver, he once again patted down the various pockets on his long leather jacket before finally conceding that he was out of quarters. “Maybe I should have asked for payment up front...” he meekly thought to himself. He was starting to doubt he could follow through on last night’s commitment to Lio, but he quickly had those thoughts dispelled. There had been an incredible connection and, on that basis, he refused to ignore his plea even if he found it somewhat hard to believe.

If getting through to his office with an official appointment wasn’t an option there was one other way, but he knew it could come with consequences. Though he hadn’t been able to come up with any more quarters, nestled away in his pocket he had found a key that he hadn’t use in quite some time. The key to Kray’s residence. He sighed and slid it back into his side pocket, knowing what he would need to do and who he might face in following through with this. He would go there that night.

After a full day of mental preparation, he found himself outside the Kray’s apartment later that evening. It had been a long walk from his office as he found himself unable to afford the subway. This wasn’t the only Kray residence, but it was the one that Galo had found himself spending the most time in growing up so it held some sentimental value to him. Upon quickly surveying the house, he let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. The lights were off and, though the sounds of the city could easily be masking it, he couldn’t hear any signs of life from inside. Despite his relief the original plan had been to sit down and talk with Kray if he was staying here. This plan would have definitely been the most effective, but he wasn’t sure he could truly accuse the man he saw as his guardian. He would have to use this opportunity to, instead, search for any evidence given Kray’s absense. He approached the door and slid the key in. He was, again, relieved to find that the locks had not been changed and he used the opportunity to quietly slip in.

All of this felt really unnatural to Galo. He was a loud man with a burning passion for righteousness and here he was sneaking around under the cover of nightfall. Still, he needed to find the truth. Not just for his client, but for himself. The warm, nostalgic smell hit Galo like a truck as he entered. It wasn’t a place where he had his fondest memories, but he definitely had more attachment to this apartment than he had previously realised. He quietly and timidly shut the door behind him, still wary that someone might find him.

Compared to Kray’s other residences, especially his mayoral one, this was a modestly sized space. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room and a small sized kitchen with a dining table made up the entirely typical city apartment. It had been years, but the first place to check would be his old bedroom. Not that he’d typically find anything there, but even if it was fruitless for the investigation there was an emotional aspect to his reasoning.

He slowly tiptoed his way to the back of the entrance hallway and firmly pulled on the handle of the door leading to his room. For some reason the door seemed stuck. Odd, he thought, since he didn’t remember that ever happening before. He tried again, applying a little more force this time and found that still – it wasn’t opening. He had never had a lock to his room when he’d lived here, so the fact the door wasn’t opening had him momentarily puzzled. He didn’t have much time to ponder because before he had a chance to react, the door in front of him flung open revealing a pair of eyes peering from the darkness behind the barrel of a gun.

“Who are you?” boomed the unmistakeable voice of one Kray Foresight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Happy long weekend everyone based in the US! Will try and get another chapter out by Monday

Even if Galo had wanted to react, his opportunity to do so was quickly seized as, in mere moments, Kray had used his free hand to wrangle Galo by the neck and hoist him up against the wall.

“What are you doing here?” Kray hissed, pushing the gun further into his face.

The darkness of the corridor had enveloped both their faces. Kray’s identity was evident from his voice, but at this proximity Galo could also see the malice in his eyes. Deep hatred, that he’d never seen before in his father figure. He attempted to respond, but with Kray’s gloved hand firmly around his neck he was only able to splutter and gasp for air.

The clouds outside cleared for just amount, adding just enough moonlight to pass through the nearby window. The look in Kray’s eyes immediately dissipated and Galo dropped to the floor.

“Galo…?” He asked, momentarily taken aback.

Galo was now sat on the floor, still gasping for air though still with a gun pointed at his head. In his surprise Kray had dropped Galo to the floor, but this was still clearly an unwelcome intrusion. The initial shock passed quickly and Kray now had a look of contempt written across his face.

“I’ll ask again” he demanded, this time in a more stern tone “why are you here?”

The gun in his face let Galo know this wasn’t a joke. He coughed one last time, clearing out the airwaves of his throat enough and began.

“I need to know the truth.”

“The truth?” Kray responded, not budging an inch and keeping the measured tone in his voice.

“What happened to the missing people?”

Galo had heard rumblings and rumours about, but never with enough substance to investigate. Lio’s family weren’t the only people to have gone missing, and it only took a little time of looking through some old newspapers he had yet to recycle to see that Kray was a common thread. The evidence was absolutely circumstantial, but it had made Lio’s tall tale seem a lot less tall. More of a Lio-heighted tale.

Kray’s eyebrows raised at the question.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he retorted, a little growl returning to this voice.

“You do know, don’t you?” he gasped, reading Kray’s reaction “You’ve been using people and silencing those who got to close to the truth.”

At this, Kray drew upon his enormous strength to smack Galo to the ground with his free hand. He had only a split second to catch his breath again before Kray’s foot came down upon his face, pinning him to the floor.

“Galo, What happened?” Kray smirked, a slight sadistic twang entering his voice “You’re breaking into my house and throwing accusations at the man who took you in? How far you’ve fallen.”

Galo struggled beneath the foot of the much larger man, trying to slip away, but Kray’s foot simply came down harder.

“Since I’m about to take your life, let me impart some truth upon you. I’ve never cared for you. I always hated that I had to share the same living space as you; the same air as you. You’re an eyesore and I’m going to take great pleasure in this.”

The pressure was making Galo’s head feel like it was about to split open, but it didn’t even remotely compare to the pain those words had upon him.

“Why...” Galo whinced in response, barely able to breathe or focus due to the agony he was experiencing.

“That” Kray continued “Is something you’ll die without ever knowing.”

He brought the aim of his gun down and pointed it at the man helplessly stuck beneath his foot.

“Goodbye Galo”


	5. Chapter 5

The world around him seemed to slow to a crawl for Galo. Though he couldn’t see it from underneath Kray’s foot, he could feel the intention of the cold, metal gun pointed at his back. His body gave one last hefty spasm as he attempted to wrangle out from under the boot, but to no avail. This would be truly be the end. Another second passed in what seemed like an eternity. And another. No shot had been fired.

Kray’s hesitation was not born from some sense of sympathy, but his realisation that they were not the only two people in this hallway. He hadn’t locked the front door behind him, and someone else was there, hidden in the shadows, radiating with their own murderous intent. The gun quickly changed target and pointed down the hall.

“Not a good night to be a thief” Kray warned, the deep growl returning to his voice. “I’d recommend you leave before you lose your life.”

And, suprisingly, the darkness replied back.

“Kray Foresight. I finally have you.” 

It was the sound of a young male voice teetering on the verge of snapping. A voice that Kray did not recognise. He fired off a shot to where he thought the voice originated, but the bullet hit something that was decidedly not flesh. A slightly deranged laughter now echoed from the darkness, causing Kray to fire rapidly in succession. The sound of speeding bullets flew by into blackness. None of them hit their target.

“Who are you?” growled Kray

“That’s funny” responded the voice, cutting off it’s own laughter suddenly “I would expect you to be more fearful”

An eruption of purple and green flames enveloped the small figured, who had managed to position himself behind the taller man. In the same moment a yell pierced the stale air. The shackles on the Burnish’s voice felt like they had been decimated.

“KRAY FORESIGHT!”

The remaining distance between the two was closed in an instant as the figure crashed into Kray, sending them both flying thirty feet down the to the other end of the corridor, by the entrance. Galo, now free from Kray’s rubber heel, gasped and spluttered, only barely raising himself to his feet thanks to the adrenaline coursing through him.

His vision and hearing weren’t perfectly clear but, even from underneath the sole of a shoe, he had been able to identify what he thought was Lio’s voice, and the size of the figure engulfed in flames all but confirmed it. He had been brought into this job by a Burnish. The city had successfully culled the Burnish threat in the past two decades and the remaining Burnish worldwide were being dealt with too. They had found a cure to the affliction and those who submitted peacefully were able to return to normal lives. It had struck Galo as inhumane – having someone choose between the circumstances of their birth and freedom – but he had no say in the matter. It had been years since he had seen any living Burnish, but he could not deny the scene in front of him. Lio was a Burnish.

Though not entirely clear why from Galo’s perspective, Lio’s body recoiled following his own attack and he had fallen to the ground. From the little illumination, Galo could tell that both men were close to their limits already. But there was something more than that. If he had blinked at the wrong time he would have missed it, but there were streams of tears coming down Lio’s face. Not tears from physical pain or a wound, but from a pain held much deeper within.

A fire blazed inside him, giving his body the will to move again. Galo picked himself up and sprinted towards them. He rammed the already weakened Kray to into the hallway wall, grabbed Lio by the waist, and bolted out the door in one swift motion.

He ran and ran at full speed for minutes, panting and coughing as he went. He ran until his legs gave out and he collapsed, with Lio, into an obscured alleyway. Galo hadn’t been able to hear him until now, but Lio had been whispering the entire time his limp body had been carried.

“Why…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this is tagged slow burn!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm sorry if this chapter feels like filler  
> \- When I tagged this "Slow Burn" I meant it!  
> \- Thank you everyone for reading!

“...What did you say?” Galo responded between deep gasps of air, shocked at what he’d thought he’d heard.

“Why?” Lio repeated, slightly increasing in volume, though still speaking in a quiet raspy tone.

Lio’s fury and raw energy from when he had attacked Foresight had all but faded away. He hadn’t noticed it while fleeing, but Lio’s condition wasn’t natural. He would slightly convulse every few seconds, not heavily enough to notice unless one was looking, and his left arm had gone completely limp.

“Lio...what did he do to you?”

Galo had watched much of their fight from the floor and from a distance, so it wasn’t immediately clear what had put Lio in this state. Another convulsion, a small blood splatter ejected from Lio’s mouth as he coughed with the little energy he had remaining. Galo gently laid him onto the pavement and began to try and look for any signs of injury.

It didn’t take long for him to notice, though perhaps longer than would have been ideal, the needle-like instrument stuck in Lio’s arm. That was perhaps too simplistic a description for the small mechanism planted on Lio, though. It certainly had needle-like properties, with a vial containing a small amount of liquid being slowly injected into him, but the needle itself was a meticulous contraption with metallic, spidery legs holding it firmly to Lio’s skin. It appeared as both a mechanical marvel for the age, and a terrifying alien-like technology. Galo steeled himself for a moment and grasped the thing by its end.

The device immediately lit aflame upon contact with a Burnish’s fluorescent light, seemingly in some sort of defence of itself.

Galo yelled in shock. The sudden intense burning sensation in his hand had caught him off guard, but it seemed to be affecting Lio too, whose convulsions had dramatically increasing in frequency and intensity. There wasn’t a second to hesitate. Having let go upon being burnt, Galo returned his fingers around the burning instrument and began to pull. It had been very solidly lodged into the small man’s arm, and even with a firm tug, it refused to budge. He couldn’t let Lio die here. He dug deep and gripped the device even tighter, the skin on his wrist beginning to burn too.

The overwhelming force caused the needle to move. Only a little, but at this point any movement was encouraging; he could be saved.

“This burning is nothing” he proclaimed, firing himself up “My soul is ablaze with a heat a thousand times hotter.”

The pain was unbearable though. Still, through gritted teeth, Galo held on and pulled it a fraction further out. At this point his whole forearm had been engulfed in flame but, aside from the initial shock, he hadn’t yet let go. Lio was squirming and moaning in pain at this point though perhaps, given his state prior, any signs of life were a good thing. A little more, the needle gave way. And more. At this point it had almost been entirely removed, but the flame burnt at it’s strongest.

“There’s no way this could stop me. I will not yield”

And with that final self-aggrandising statement, the device was pulled from Lio’s arm, the force with which is was removed caused it to it fly straight into the bricks of the building behind Galo. Lio collapsed, seemingly unconscious, while Galo began to do anything he could to put out the flame on his own arm. As luck would have it, and perhaps by some divine intervention, rain began pouring down, making the whole effort much easier.

It was definitely not a normal flame, far more resilient than that, but with the downpour and Galo rolling on the ground, it faded within a minute. He continued to lay on the ground for what seemed like days after that, basking in the moments of sombre silence following two separate and consecutive situations where he had his life on the line. In reality he had only been laying there for a few minutes, but relief washed over him. He was drenched, dirty and exhausted, but he was alive. He had also saved his friend and this drove tears to well up in his eyes and stream down his face with the rain around him.

He tilted his head to the side, still sprawled on the floor of the alley, to look over. Lio was unconscious, but he was breathing. He didn’t seem in pain any more. Maybe it was his heightened emotional state, or maybe it was something else entirely, but looking at Lio put Galo at peace. Lio too was drenched and filthy but, even so, Galo saw a deep ethereal beauty in him. He wanted to protect that beauty more than anything else.

He forced himself to look away, blushing a little at his own thoughts and tried to focus on what they had to do next. This short time they had to celebrate their own survival couldn’t last much longer, Kray would certainly not let them get away with that intrusion and the alley wouldn’t hide them forever. Galo had never expected to directly oppose Kray in this way, but there was no turning back now. They would need a plan if they wanted to see a new day.


	7. Chapter 7

Lio bolted upright, sweating, his arm limp by his side. The nightmare he had just experienced had been so real this time, making it more painful than usual. It started, as it always seemed to, with him hiding in the closet. His mother had been looking for young Lio to try and put him to bed but, as was his usual routine, he had evaded her and stealthily put himself out of sight. Something had been different this time though. The usual playful voice of his mother calling for him had been interrupted by a loud knock at the door. At first, the 6 year old Lio had been relieved. Unexpected visitors gave him some extra time to remain concealed after all but, unfortunately, these guests were most unwelcome.

Though Lio was unable to hear the words being spoken, the tones being used quickly escalated. He’d never heard his mother scream like that before. His playful mischief quickly turned into uncertain fear and he further engulfed himself in the coats of the closet. Loud, heavy footsteps made their way upstairs and the angry shouts of his older brothers quickly fizzled out. He could no longer hear his mother. It was all happening so fast. The door to the bedroom that Lio had himself hidden in swung open, almost off it’s hinges. A large, sinister man had barged his way in and had begun surveying the room. He walked over to the bed and, with only his left hand, flipped the whole thing over. Lio had to cover his own mouth to prevent himself yelping in fear.

The man grunted, clearly having not found what (or who) he was searching for. Another man came in from behind the large behemoth, and began speaking.

“Vulcan, sir.” addressed the new, smaller, entrant “we’ve got them all.”

“No…” he replied, in a dark aggressive tone “there was supposed to be one more.”

The other man hesitated, but quickly gathered himself and responded.

“That’s true, sir, but the boy isn’t said to have awakened yet.”

“Hmph.” grunted Vulcan. “Very well. Burn the place down.”

And it was at that point that Lio had sprung awake from his night terror and a new shiver creeped its way down his back. His dream had always stopped there and he couldn’t the remember the rest. These were repressed memories that he had tried to leave behind. Not because they weren’t important, but because they were too painful. That was the last day he saw his family.

After another deep breath, Lio looked around him, finally realising he was in an unfamiliar place. The last thing he remember before he passed out was Galo mounting him in a dark alley. He had been placed on a couch and wasn’t restrained, so he doubted the enemy had got to him, but this also didn’t look like Galo’s sorry excuse for a detective agency either. It was a fairly nice living room, if not a little disorganised and ditzy.

As if on cue, Galo’s head popped through the door slowly.

“Ah! Good morning sleepy head” he said, popping the biggest smile Lio had seen on a man. “Glad to see you’re awake! How’re you feeling?”

“I…” Lio coughed, and his whole body lurched. He realised he still felt quite weak.  
“I guess I’m feeling okay, but where am I? What happened?”

“Woah woah! Calm down. We’re safe here for now” Galo responded, still grinning ear to ear “How about some breakfast? You’ve been asleep for about fourteen hours now and could probably use it.”

“No I…” he began responding before interupting himself with a new fit of coughs. He gave a defeated sigh and continued. “...maybe I could at least take something to drink.”

Though Lio didn’t realise it was even possible, Galo’s grin spread even further across his face.

“That’s wonderful! Hang on I’ll go get you a plate”

“Thats no what I-” and before Lio could even get a word in, Galo had already bounded out of the room. Lio sighed again, still disoriented and confused, but he found himself thinking fondly that there were definitely worse people to wake up to than Galo Thymos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Those who've played the Devil May Cry series may notice that I've drawn some inspiration from it again, but the stories are still extremely distinct and I plan to keep this its own Promare AU. Thank you for reading!


End file.
